


Blind Boys and Red-Blooded Girls

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Terezi and Karkat in <a href="http://blackoutballad.tumblr.com/post/28727865299/sometimes-i-just-cant-leave-suggestions-alone">this bloodbend.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind Boys and Red-Blooded Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Terezi and Karkat in [this bloodbend.](http://blackoutballad.tumblr.com/post/28727865299/sometimes-i-just-cant-leave-suggestions-alone)

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

CG: TEREZI, YOU’RE A MUTANT BLOOD!

CG: YOU CAN’T BE A FUCKING LEGISLACERATOR!

CG: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?!

GC: 1'M TH1NK1NG THAT I DON’T C4R3.

GC: 1’M GONN4 B3 WH4T3V3R TH3 FUCK 1 W4NT, AND NOON3 C4N STOP M3.

GC: NOT 3V3N YOU, BL1ND BOY.

CG: I’M NOT TRYING TO STOP YOU.

CG: I’M JUST WORRIED.

CG: HOW HAVE YOU NOT BEEN FOUND OUT ALREADY?!

GC: 1 L1V3 1N TH3 M1DDL3 OF 4 FOR3ST.

GC: NOON3 C4N F1ND M3.

CG: OH.

GC: 1 TH1NK 4 MOR3 1NT3R3ST1NG QU3ST1ON 1S HOW NOON3 H4S BOTH3R3D TO CULL THE BL1ND BOY~!

CG: BECAUSE THEY DON’T FUCKING KNOW!

CG: I STAY IN MY HOUSE AND GET MY LUSUS TO HELP ME OUT WITH SHIT WHEN I NEED TO.

CG: AND I DON’T OFTEN NEED TO, BECAUSE SOLLUX (FUCK HIS STUPID FACE) SET UP SOME STUFF ON MY COMPUTER SO IT’S EASIER FOR ME.

CG: SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!

GC: H33H33H33, IF YOU SAY SO.


End file.
